


Everything He Wants

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alec is super in love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what a tag that is lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Alec comes home to Magnus holding a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> I haven't written pure fluff in a while, so here's a very small taste!

Alec had walked in on many strange circumstances since him and Magnus had begun dating. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was relied on heavily by his people, and they oftentimes went to him whenever they had a problem that they needed help with. From huge cauldrons taking up the majority of the living room to glowing pentagrams chalked into the floor, Alec had seen it all- or at least he thought he had.

After a long day of fighting with the Clave over Shadowhunter and Downworld relations, it wasn’t an exaggeration to say that he would kill to be at home and in his boyfriend’s arms. The second he stepped through the door of the loft, though, he knew that he would have to wait a little while longer for that privilege. He stared in shock as his eyes passed over an unconscious woman lying on the couch and eventually landed on his boyfriend, who was slowly rocking a baby in his arms.

From the look of it, the child couldn’t have been more than a week old, and Alec’s heart burst with affection as he noticed its tiny fingers wrapped around one of Magnus’ own. Magnus was smiling down at it, a huge smile on his face as he whispered words that Alec couldn’t hear, and Alec leaned against the doorway, content to just watch for a moment.

He had thought about having kids with Magnus a million times, but seeing how he interacted with one up close was the most achingly beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. Of course he had seen how Magnus treated Madzie a multitude of times, taken in the way he treated her with the utmost respect despite her age, but this was different. This was a child that he didn’t have any real personal connection to.

Magnus Bane always took those who needed help under his wing.

“Alexander is home,” Magnus murmured, his eyes flicking up for only a moment before settling back on the baby. “Would you like to meet him? He’s a very nice man. I promise.”

As Magnus moved closer, his smile widening with every step, Alec knew without a single doubt that this was what he wanted. He wanted to come home to Magnus’ smile every night, to witness the pure adoration in his eyes as he looked down at a child of their own.

He wanted to give Magnus everything he never thought he’d be able to have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Magnus and Alec stumble upon a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Carla! <3

It happened, as so many things did in the Shadow World, in a strange twist of events that Alec really should have expected. 

Him and Magnus were on a date right there in New York, their fingers intertwined, smiles on their faces, and their cheeks pink as they walked down the street in the brisk winter weather, when a mundane woman ran straight up to them with a panicked expression on her face and a baby in her arms. The child was wrapped in a blanket, but its skin was extremely pale, its lips tinted blue. 

“Are you a Shadowhunter?” the woman’s voice begged. Her eyes were full of desperation as they met Alec’s own, and he recognized it as what he felt in himself when someone he loved was in danger. “She needs your help.”

This, of course, shocked Alec, as he was positive he had glamoured his runes before they left earlier that evening. Straightening up, he let his eyes sweep over their surroundings and noted all of the people walking by, before exchanging a look with Magnus. A moment of silent communication passed between the two of them before they encouraged the woman to follow them into an alley where they couldn’t be seen, and then Magnus opened up a portal back to the loft. 

“I found her on the fire escape of my apartment building. She was shivering like crazy, so I took her inside and tried to warm her up, but it wasn’t working. I was going to bring her to the Institute, but then I saw your runes,” the woman rushed out as Magnus gently took the baby from her arms and set her down on the coffee table. His magic immediately began washing over her, assessing and fixing what it could.

“You have the sight,” Alec stated obviously, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched some blood return to the baby’s cheeks. “But that still doesn’t explain why you were going to bring her to the Institute.”

When the woman didn’t answer right away Alec looked back down at her, and was shocked to see all of the fear that previously in her eyes replaced with anger. “Whoever put her there left a note behind. She’s a warlock.” Just as the words left her mouth Magnus let out a gasp, and they both turned to see him staring down at the child in shock. 

“What is it?” Alec asked, quickly walking over to see, and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what had made his husband react so strongly. 

The baby had opened her eyes, and staring innocently back at them was a glowing pair of golden cat eyes, just like Magnus’ own. 

The world seemed to fall quiet as Alec looked into them, all of his confusion and worry flying out the window. He lowered himself until he was kneeling next to the table, and he tentatively reached out to brush a finger across her cheek, his throat tightening as he made contact with her soft skin. Within just a moment, he knew.

This was more than an average night in the loft where strangers showed up panicked or half dead. This was going to change their lives forever. 

“This must have been my father’s doing,” Magnus whispered, his voice a mixture of anger and awe as he gently stroked his fingers over the small amount of hair on the girl’s head. 

“She’s your sister,” Alec breathed out. 

Their eyes met once more, a million questions floating between them, until the woman cleared her throat from beside them. Alec had nearly forgotten she was there, so wrapped up in what they had just discovered.

“We’ll take it from here,” Magnus said, his voice a little bit rough. “Thank you for seeking help. She’s in good hands.” 

The woman stared back at him for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest and her posture uncertain, until eventually she nodded, sensing his sincerity. He escorted her to the door, thanking her once again, and then immediately returned to Alec’s side. 

Neither of them could seem to take their eyes off of the baby, and she stared serenely back, as though she could stay there forever and be perfectly content.

Alec kind of felt that way, too.

“What should we-” Magnus began at the same time as Alec spoke. 

“We have to keep her.”

“Really?” Magnus sounded hesitant, like he was afraid to hope.

Alec turned to fully face him and reached out, cupping his face and swiping his thumb across his cheek. “Magnus, I know you. You’ve been taking Downworlders under your wing for centuries and you consider them your children. She’s your family, just like them.”

Magnus’ eyes were full of so much warmth and love that Alec thought he might melt from the sheer intensity of it all, and as a grin spread across his husband’s face he knew that the loft was going to be even more crowded from then on. 

He couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as magnusbicon if you want to stop by and say hello. <3


End file.
